Everything Is Wrong!
by bramoss
Summary: Luffy somehow traveled to a parallel universe where he learns that Law his ally was here with him, Ace is alive, and that he never sailed alone only with his two brothers which result them into having quite the adventure that Luffy didn't expect at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Luffy somehow traveled to a parallel universe where he learns that Law his ally was here with him, Ace is alive, and that he never sailed alone only with his two brothers which result them into having quite the adventure that Luffy didn't expect at all.**

So I kinda had this idea stuck in my head and just wanted to see where this story will end up. Anyway, feel free to PM me or leave a review (or something like that!)

* * *

"Gomu gomu no - what the fuck!"

Was all Luffy could say at the moment, this took him out with surprise, no it's more like it shouldn't have happened but yet it did.

His limbs were aching and restrained from any movement, maybe more like they're paralyze in place, when harsh wind was blasting straight to his body. With an agonizing swallowing, he closed his eyes and thought through what was happening.

It all started how his fellow crew was finally together in Wano, including Carrot. Law and himself were alone planning an attack on Kadio's underlings(including Jack), _just to piss him off like_ Toaro would say. What they didn't plan was how Kaido, himself, showed up with a surprise attack, Luffy upon being Captain told his crew to leave while he distracts the beast.  
Law on the other hand had wanted to stay with the other Captain but Luffy had told him to leave off with everyone, and to keep everyone safe until he's distracting the beast from everyone.  
The next thing he knows he's falling from the sky for no reason. No signs of Jack or anyone actually. Or that it could be that he exhausted himself from using too much haki.

Maybe he's not alone after all.

His time was almost up in gear fourths, he intended to make his famous "gomu gomu no culverin" his last move before he loses unconscious against Kaido. He knew that form wasn't enought but needed to gather his haki up before he transforms into form of gear fourths. oh how that exhausted him from thinking through his plan and the strategies that Law made him remember.

Stream was finally almost done going through this body, indicating that he's on the edge between losing his consciousness.

Ah!

He saw land below him, as he was getting closer to the ground, his conscience was slipping further and further away.

* * *

"Oi! Luffy-ya!"

Law gave Luffy's cheek a harsh slap to keep him conscious enough.

The response was immediate, Luffy's eyes shot open, clearly confused on what's happening around him.

Law sighed in relief, he then sits next to Luffy with Kikuo lying adjacent from him.

"Glad I have you in the land of the living." Law said with a poker face. His face might not show that he's relief but in the inside he was glad. Who wouldn't want their ally to die just yet when the agreement hasn't been accomplished just yet. After all the Strawhat Captain was facing someone by himself, and that is a yonko.

Luffy sat up with gentleness, after all his wounds weren't healed, and looked around their area. They're somewhere in the edge (maybe a cliff?) where they could spot the ocean.

"Where are..- " he took a pause and looked at Law making sure he wasn't hallucinating "...-we?"

His hands went to massage his temples before a headache appears out of nowhere.

"Ah. That I don't not know. Last thing I remember was keeping everyone away from Kadio and a few of the underlings."

Luffy nodded his head not really paying attention, he wonders if his haki has returned. He wants to at least know how big this island they're both on. Maybe he'll even find something to eat! Man he sure is hungry.

"I wonder if if there's anything to eat on this island!" Luffy laughter's with his unique "shishishi" was heard at the end of his own sentence.

Law snorted and said nothing. He guesses with all the blows that Luffy took, he must have lost a lot of stimuli.

Just how much did Luffy use his stimuli/haki against Kaido? In his head he added a mental notes that he needs to do some tests on Luffy's Devil Fruit when they both get back to his submarine.

"What we need is to look around and find civilization. But from the looks of it, you're too injured to stand up."

Law noted from not taking his eyes off of Luffy the whole time. From the travels with the rubber captain, he made a conclusion that Strawhat can sure be stubborn with doing what he wants which only made Law sigh mentally.

Luffy pouted and shook his head from Law's statement. If he's hungry enough to move then he'll be fine. He had worse things happened to him when he was _weak_..

"Just help me walk."

Luffy stated and with a cheerful grin that made Law regret what he said earlier.

Law ended up helping Luffy but right after he ordered that he at least wrapped up his wounds. Which was a very difficult task, those wounds were serious more serious than the ones at Dressrosa but he'll live through them.

Luffy had an arm around Law's shoulder while his other hand had Kikuo, that helped his keep his balance.

But man, that nodachi was sure useful. Maybe he'll decides that he'll get one after Waido is opened up to the world and free. Luffy nodded at his own thought and silently thanked Law for helping him.

Law sighed and continued walking along with the Rubber Captain on his side.

His job as a surgeon and Captain of The Heart Pirates is something that he must take of course proud in. He would especially do anything for his crew and saving people that catches his attention (only a few), but never thought that he would be wrapped around someone's little rubbery finger.

He curses silently at the other captain for getting himself into trouble, but he does have to admit that it's always an interesting adventure when that happens.

At least it was silent with none of them are talking.

That is until..

"Toaro! I'm so hungry~"

And there goes the silence that he appreciated very much.

"Aren't you worried about your wounds?"

Luffy shook his head then stated how _Toaro is there to take care of him and doesn't need to worry_.

A small smile decorated Law's face but still nothing further and stayed silent.

When both were walking into a forest they weren't expecting seeing flames. Especially fire raising up. It almost looked to familiar to Luffy.

Maybe they both found someone?

Guess both were right where voices were becoming clearer as they approached the flames.

"Has your haki returned ?"

Law inquired curiously, while shifting his gaze over at the other Capitan.

Luffy nodded his head, as he concentrated on expanding his observation haki. Hinting it with a bit of Conqueror's Haki. Which made him smirk at his own genius idea.

His smirk dropped automatically which he leapt forward, letting go of Law. He leaned onto a tree without saying anything. His heart was pounding in his chest wildly, almost like his heart wanted to jump out.

"What the fuck."

Was all he could muster.

Before Law could ask what the hell was happening (this time there's an explanation), fire was coming towards their direction.

His body acted before he could think of anything.

"Room."

He lifted his fingers and harshly grabbed Luffy by one of the sleeves of his cardigan. "Shambles."

Rocks replaced their spots as they're now where they were at the beginning.

Law sighed and cupped Luffy's face in his hand.

"Care to tell me on what the hell happened?"

Law's battle of eye contact made Luffy's water instead.

"H-ee can't.. "

Something interrupted Luffy that made his heart clutch.

More fire came into view which something landed in front of them.

"You bastard! I'm going to make you pay for taking Lu!"

Law's eyes widen at the fucking sight in front of him!

"Sabo! I found him!"

Luffy backed up and said nothing while clutching Kikuo tightly.

"Why- how are you here

The surgeon of Death finally found his voice which made him walk towards Luffy, in a protective way.

 _"Thank you... for loving me!"_

The Rubber Captain stared wide at the very familiar person too familiar for his liking.

How is even Ace is alive is beyond his explanation or anything in reality. Maybe he's dreaming!yeah dreaming!

Law's there with him since he saved his life and that made him part of the war.  
And that counts him real enough in this strange dream

"What are you talking about Ace?"

Another voice was sounding familiar to both Law and Luffy.

"I already found him! He was actually with Oyaji."

The supposed name, Sabo laughed gently as he approached them.

Luffy would be damn if he has to mourn all over his brother's death again. This is all an illusion of his mind, somehow it just made sense to him. He nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Then who the hell are they?"

Ace turned to face the other as he pointed his thumb over at the pair.

"Dunno."

Sabo turned his head to look at the pair but he only found himself stare at nothing. "I think they left."

Ace turned his face and blinked slowly. What the hell. He swears he saw Luffy but he looked different.. almost like he was aghast against him.

A hand on his shoulder brought him into reality which Sabo gave him a reassuring smile. Which he gladly smiled back.

Sabo never got a look on the pair that Ace apparently cornered. He was worried for his brother, he would at times have weird dreams that never happened. He sighed and began walking away.

"Come on. Luffy's been waiting for us back at the ship!"

* * *

"What the hell.."

Law said that for the hundredth time he's been with Luffy. This wasn't what he was expecting in fact this was the last thing! His eyes gaze over at Luffy who was leaning against a tree while still holding his nodachi.

Ever since they found a chance to escape the confusion they've been silent and thinking through logical explanations.

"Luffy-ya we need to continue going with the plan. "

His voice sounded so sincere that it made himself flinch at. He's never good with these emotional situations which made him scratch his head sheepish.

Luffy straighten himself and nodded his head while wiping away the droplets that were coming down his eyes.

So much for not mourning his brother's death that was history now.

He chuckled to himself and waited for Law to join his side.

The pair walked with the sun was setting in the background which made them confused on how long they were actually at this island.

They mostly walked on the coastline to see if ships would be around.

Law already came up with a conclusion that they're in an inhabited island. The earlier encounter was off but nevertheless he chose to ignore it.

He was too deep in thought that he forgot that the other Captain was there with him until something repeatedly slapped his arm.

"Toaro look!" So much animation in Luffy's voice Law thought that maybe he'll die from happiness from something far in the distance.

Ah. A ship into the distance. But it was no ordinary ship but a pirate ship.

Just great, his plan was to hijack the ship with Luffy-ya helping him. But now he's going to alternate that and come up with a better strategy.

"Maybe we should seek assistance?"

Luffy offered but wasn't sure in whether it was okay for both of them going on. After all, he's not ready to see the Old Man just yet. He was planning on visiting after he obtain the title "Pirate King."  
That thought made him have a ghostly smile but couldn't help it at the moment.

The surgeon raised an eyebrow at that question. He can sense it in his voice that he was bothered by something or maybe by someone.

"Come on, we don't want them to _wait_."


	2. Chapter 2

Law expanded his "room" with just a lift of a finger, it reached past the ship that's quite a distance away.

His eyes shifted a bit to the side where his fellow ally was standing still looking off into the sunset, more like at the pirate ship, with his hands slightly clutching Kikoku. With one last glance at his ally he turned his head to face the sunset.

"Shambles."

The said word transported them both carefully onto the ship's deck.

Ah the fresh wind blew past the Surgeon's face the moment his feet touched wood which made him close his eyes. This sensation felt too familiar that made a small smile appear to his face, he let the wind again control his hair that is until a soft groan brought him back to reality as he opened his eyes.

The surgeon turned around to get to the source of the groan, Luffy.

Luffy was currently holding onto his side with his head bowed a little.

"Luffy-ya how are you are feeling?"

When Law was in front of Luffy he gently placed a hand onto his side which made Luffy flinch.

"Don't worry about me silly. We should really be concerned about our situation now." Luffy bit his bottom lip and looked around their surroundings.

Luffy's eyes identified each pirate that was pointing their weapons around them. It broke his heart a little how much he remembers them saving and helping him on that certain day.

His eyes scanned around seeing mostly shock and mix emotions on most pirate's face. He shrugged that off and took a step forward which made the Pirates hesitant a bit...

"Who the hell are you two, yoi?"

... that is until someone took the lead of the situation.

Then came the question that Luffy didn't want to answer but yet he wanted too. He let his bemused eyes wonder around for the owner of the said question.

His eyes came to a halt when something particular caught his attention. A pineapple shaped head with lazy eyes staring straight at him, maybe even at his soul, with crossed arms.

Marco

Luffy began to grin with a few tears passing their way out of his eyes.

Ah he was right. This really is the Old Man's crew- _family_.

Ace sure had good Nakama.

He felt a hand on his shoulder which he turned his head to make eye contact with. Law had a sincere expression but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to get his attention. No of course not they need to talk to the Captain of this ship... the deceased Yonko, Whitebeard.

"I'll ask you again, who are you two? We won't hesitate to kill you, yoi."

The pineapple head is sure getting inpatient with this situation which made Luffy chuckle softly.

"Take us to your Captain. Phoenix-ya."

Law beat him before he could even say anything which made him puff his cheeks a bit. But nevertheless he liked how Toaro took control over the situation cause who knows what he could be saying or even doing.

Many murmurs were heard, especially coming from the crowd of pirates including insults, which only made the rubbery Captain laugh his unique "shishi's" a little too loud for anyone's liking.

"You bastard don't laugh!"

"Yeah don't copy his laughing!"

"In fact why don't you show your true self!"

The list of insults continues from what Law can tell. He's pleased that his fellow ally isn't sobbing or crying in front of the deceased pirate crew, in fact he's quite the opposite.

The surgeon's eyes scanned around until they landed on a particular man, or should he rather say The Captain.

Whitebeard of course sat on his throne on a different part of the deck, from what Law can tell his expression isn't pleased at all. The Yonko's discombobulated eyes stared intensely at his ally, Strawhat.

Of course Strawhat knew he was being stared at, his head turned to face Whitebeard. Determined written all over his face made Law smirk, getting too confident was too much Strawhat's reputation.

"Old Man."

The Strawhat Captain finally spoke while straighten himself up. His hands firmly clutching the nodachi on his side, that's helping him balance himself from falling down. Who knew that he alone wasn't strong enough to take down Kaido the damn _Beast_.

Whitebeard glared down at him but said nothing, on cue most of the pirates put away their weapons but some kept theirs out just in case.

One last look down, The Yonko chugged the whole bottle of Rum down his throat and began to laugh afterwards.

"State your business brats."

When Luffy heard the booming of laughter he enjoyed in but ended up stopping himself since many of the pirates were giving death glares.

Didn't Ace's Nakama like him?

He shook his head to get the thought out of his head and plastered a grin on his face when he heard Law clear his throat, clearly trying to get his attention.

"Befo-"

"How are you alive?"

The idiotic Rubber Captain blunt it out before Law could explain to him the situation that he concluded. His question of course was stated towards The Yonko himself. This fired up some pirates on getting their weapons out, to them it sounded like a threat against their captain-Father.

Once again Whitebeard begins to laugh at this. This caused Law to sigh and massage his temples, he should have said something sooner before his idiotic ally.

From the looks of it, Whitebeard didn't intend it as a threat no it sounded like more like curiosity was misunderstood. This made his laughter boom even louder, this situation sure was confusing at the beginning but now he understands what's going on. The New World is sure interesting.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

The Strawhat Captain took a seat where he was standing at and didn't say anything else. He was too focus on his small world of pain that's currently spreading throughout his body.

The other Captain, Law, stared towards the Yonko while reaching over for his nodachi, Kikoku . As much as he wanted to have a private conversation with Whitebeard, his crew- _family_ wouldn't leave them be.

Silence dominated at the moment, no one dared to bat an eye away that is until Law saw a blur going in front of him. His first mistake was taking his eyes off from his injured ally, apparently the blur had sent him flying to the other side of the deck.

 _What the hell_

That rang bells inside of Law's head, he blinked a couple times and began to run after him.

When he approached close enough to his ally, this wasn't what he expected to see. Law widened his eyes to confirm that this is actually happening? His eyes shifted down where his ally was laying face down on his stomach. Not good with many wounds open.

"Oi oi! Get off!"

Strawhat's angry voice brought his mind back to the current situation. A familiar, way familiar, person was sitting on top of Strawhat's back. The said person didn't do anything besides laughing at this which clearly pissed off Strawhat. How Strawhat didn't know his own laugh was beyond Law which made him sigh. The surgeon grabbed the person's arm and roughly yanked him off.

"You have no right to be laug-"

"What the hell did you do to Lu?!"

Came the voice that the surgeon and rubber captain didn't want to hear at the moment. Especially since it shouldn't have been here, with them.

Luffy's breath hitched a bit when he heard the almost too familiar voice with his name being said by him.

Luffy lifted his head up, with a turn, and saw Ace bending down to a person, Law's blocking his view from seeing anything else.

"Ace."

His voice cracked, barely hearable for anyone to hear besides Law himself. Tears formed on the corners of his eyes subconsciously, and his fist balled. No matter his state, he promised himself that it's too late to mourn the death of his older brother, Ace. If Sabo got _over_ that part then he should too. It's not that hard, right? It's only been like two years ago.

"We need to get you on an operating table. So don't waste your time on thinking useless things."

The other Captain was trying to distract him from anything else besides his well-being. It was working since pain was spreading all over his limbs, especially his abdomen. His head is in worst condition due to probable hyperventilation, the surgeon tried calming himself down but he couldn't help it. With all the injuries that he sustained with Kaido, he sure can't feel his body from the beginning of their fight. Maybe next time he should be careful in using gear fourths and his strategy skills.

"Oyaji there's intruders onboard!"

Was the last thing Luffy heard before he gave into darkness.

* * *

Loneliness.

That's all he felt.

Swimming inside of a _pit_ that gives you nothing but shivers of solitariness and darkness for a sight.

This felt too all real to be dreaming.

Especially after the damn Admiral _burned_ off part of his heart.

Sure he has great Nakama but there's times where he doesn't to fight and let the darkness consume him.

But there's also times where he's plotting on killing the derision bastard that caused his brother's and Whitebeard's death. Even thinking about his name would bring such venom to his tongue as his actions haven't already proved it.

He needed to get out of this pit of darkness before it starts getting to him. After all he still has to obtain the only and fitted title for himself. He tried moving his limbs but they're too heavy for movement almost like he's paralyze, same goes for his eyelids.

 _Who was he with again?_

He doesn't remember if he's alone or with someone before he entered into the pit. All his memories were voided expect for the voices he's hearing out of the blue.

Two of the voices sounded familiar, they were both very welcoming that gave him warmth, protection and attention. One of the voices he yearned to hear was actually speaking but he couldn't make sense of the words. The darkness is sure getting into him, maybe he'll be next to leave?

For what seemed like an eternal light began to shine through the dark, gloomy pit. Now that was out of the blue. Was he dead or alive?

That question was never answered to him but saw light shining through again which made him twitch slightly, gaining some strength in his body.

When one his eyelids was forced open he didn't expect it to a light source to scan through his eye. When the eyelid was left alone he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, this time the darkness didn't feel so lonely after all.

For the second time, it felt like an eternal but now had some strength stored which meant now he can escape the darkness pit. His phalanges on both his hands and feet began to move slowly, gaining the amount of momentum to able move bigger parts. His eyes then shot opened, the aftereffect was closing his eyes again to adjust with the lighting.

"Welcome back."

A tall man stood up, towering over him, and began to check on his body. That's when it hit him hard. He knew this man, he's damn sure he doesn't have amnesia or he'll be damn.

"L.. Law."

He didn't say the ridiculous but yet appealing nickname that be gave Law when they first met.

Law refrain from his next movement and began to walk away from his side. He then came back with a glass of water, on cue Luffy stretched his neck a bit while he helped him drink the content down.

When the empty glass was sat aside from the satisfied Luffy, he began to check the injuries that the rubbery captain had sustained.

Luffy's eyes followed Law's movement, that is until he saw a bandages tightly around his abdomen. His eyes then looked around the room they were, exploring and taking in each detail. The room is definitely not the Sunny's infirmary, nor this room could be in Law's submarine.

"Where.. are we?"

Ah that question sure felt like déjà vu to him.

"I'll explain later. I don't want to overwhelm you when you just woke up."

Law said while wrapping another layer of bandage around his abdomen.

The room then fell silent none decided to speak, just enjoying that peaceful silence.

"Toaro I'm hungry."

Then came the cursing nickname and sentence that Law didn't want to hear. On cue his stomach began to growl of pure starvation.

"Hang tight."

Law began to walk towards the door and took a quick glance over at him before he opened the door and disappeared beyond his sight.

Luffy laid there letting his eyes wonder off not really interested in any medicine or anything in the room. He needed to remember what happened before he was unconscious, but damn his head hurts like someone was throwing bricks into his head without his Devil Fruit helping him.

He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, expanding his haki beyond the room he was stuck in. When his haki reached on a certain someone he shot up and opened his eyes. He grits his teeth from the pain but seriously... what the hell.

He carefully got out of bed, grabbing his strawhat that's along his bedside and a white robe that was just hanging by his strawhat.

When he opened the door, with some minor difficulty, he took a few steps away from the door while grabbing his side. Why in fucking hell is he on the Old Man's ship?

As he continued walking into a random direction he wasn't expecting something to _bump_ into him. Of course the friction made him fall down but otherwise he was okay besides his wound.

"What the hell?"

Luffy lifted up his head coming face to face with someone he would have never expect to.

"What the hell..."

He was speechless per say.

"You look exactly like me! Expect you look sick."

Right in front of him is.. himself? Wait no.. what in fucking hell is happening. He needs answers and food.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the week long update. I had to restart multiple times before I could get a good grip on it lmao. Ah sorry (again) if I got you confused on switching pov's for the characters all the time, it's a bad habit… Anyways most updates won't take that long.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe food can wait, his brain needs answers before he gets a _horrendous_ headache from this.. A sigh escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes -ignoring the _other_ person- to adjust to this situation. It's already bad enough that he has a served wound to his side but this… it seems like a joke. Just like the ones Usopp and Chopper plan out for him.

Where's Toaro when you need him? Wasn't he getting him food or something along the lines? Oh how thinking about food brings such taste to his mouth, especially Sanji's food! Speaking of Sanji he's glad that he rescued him just in time and that everything turned out alright for them to join everyone at Wano. Big Mom definitely deserved what she got for taking away Sanji from him and especially _that_ third eye bitch. Who the hell did she think she was? Planning to kill someone dearly to him was something he wouldn't forgive.. ever.

A touch to his side sure got Luffy out of his thoughts, which that made him to shoot his eyes opens. His doppelganger, or younger self, had his filthy hands onto where his wound is exactly located at.

"Oi oi, get your hands away from me!" Luffy mustered all of his voice into a yell which turned into a cough fit afterwards.

"Ah! But you're hurt and you're me! I'll get help, maybe Ace and Sabo will help!" Not-him (he decided to dub him that since that can't be him..) removed his hands away and quickly got up from the floor which lead his appearance to disappear from the hallway.

For Luffy it happened too slow, the name that caught his attention was too familiar.. it made his heart clench tightly in his chest. His eyes widen with his mouth slightly agape with the fear of mourning all over again for his dead brother that he loved dearly. Ah yes he remembers hearing Ace's voice before he was unconscious on the deck, but that wasn't enough to confirm if that was real or hallucination kicking in. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't believe Ace is dead at the moment. Oh how he missed hearing the lost forgotten voice that he was raised with the owner. Flashbacks of Marineford was all Luffy can think about, since that was the place where Ace took his last breath and words.

Time for him seemed to stop since he didn't know how long he was on the floor until footsteps approached his way. Luffy didn't bother using his haki since it'll definitely exhaust him, so he waited patiently on the floor with his hands pressed against his side. The shoes clicked against the elegant wood, halting when the figure was casting a shadow for Luffy. This made a small smile appear on his face, as he cleared the droplets that were threatening to come out of his eyes, relief spread throughout his body knowing he wouldn't be embarrassed with the state he is in. The shadow was most definitely familiar that made his smile widen more

"And this is where I find you Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi sorry Toaro. You we're taking too long so I decided to get food on my own." He sheepishly scratched behind his head as he turned his head around so he would be facing Law.

"You're going to reopen that wound and I'm not going to save you again." Law crossed his arms, eyes firmly looking down at the Strawhat Captain.

"You were taking forever! It wasn't my fault." Luffy pouted and crossed his arms, mimicking Law's movement. Speaking of food, he kind of lost his appetite.. but that wouldn't explain the hollow feeling in his chest, this made him frown slightly. He quickly shook his head to forget about that _strange_ feeling.

"Toaro are we in the past?"

Luffy finally decided to blurt out his thought aloud.

"Cause I don't ever remember joining the Old Man's crew.." Luffy said the last part in a quieter voice, remembering that Ace was the only one that was part of the Old Man's sons.

Law hummed and raised an eyebrow at that. Maybe he already encountered the other Luffy?

"Unfortunately I'll rather talk about this somewhere private." Law said still staring down at Luffy, who knows someone could be eavesdropping on their conversation and Law would appreciate that he wouldn't make Whitebeard angry on attacking anyone on board.

The Strawhat Captain slowly nodded his head, not really saying anything back. The Surgeon Of Death was on step ahead of the other Captain and began to help him stand up on his feet.

"Ace is here.. isn't he?"

Luffy's voice cracked towards the end that hinted a passionate of desperation in it. Law didn't say anything as he helped the other Captain back to his room.

The whole way back to the room was silent, a comfortable aura surrounded them as no one said anything. No one dared to bring up the question from earlier as they don't intend to comfort each other in their situation at the moment. By the time they reached room they didn't expect to find the commanders all waiting for them two? All eyes landed on the pair as they entered the room Every commander tensed up looking at the two captains, especially the served injured one.

It didn't go unnoticed from everyone, no one displayed any emotions but their movements were pure hesitation. Especially when their eyes landed on Luffy's aged scar in his chest that stood out the most (besides the bandages).

Once Luffy sat on the bed, his eyes gazed around the room, looking at nothing particularly. Isn't Ace supposed to be there with the rest of the commanders? He winced slightly thinking about his deceased brother but shook his head quickly. He should know better then bringing up something that wasn't _his_ fault after all.

Lost in his thoughts he decided it was a good time to dig deep in his brain for each of the commander's names and exchange he'll try to bury the other thoughts of Ace.

Law on the other hand kept watch on everyone as tensed built up. So many glares can be sensed without him even having to look at them. He sighed and decided to break this tension that shivers went down his spine.

"What brings the whole commanders down here?" He said while shifting his gaze over at Luffy hoping he'll snap out of his thoughts. He can sense that Luffy isn't getting anywhere in his mind, having PTSD can sure be a pain in the ass for him witnessing The Rubber Captain having flashbacks.

"Is it true then, yoi?"

Marco, the First Division Commander, took responsibility to speak first on behalf of Whitebeard and the commanders.

Law raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, Marco looked like he was continuing but seemed to pause for his eyes solely landed on the Strawhat Captain.

"Oyaij believes that you both are from the future. Is it really true?"

A pompadour man spoke before the first division commander. Now that piqued Luffy's attention as he snapped out of his thoughts. Luffy's himself had the thought but knew that it couldn't be true since after all he never was with the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Mr. Pompadour asked a good question Toaro." Luffy said while sitting still for Law to adjust the pillows at a perfect angle.

The said name slightly flinched at that name, which made him to stare at the Strawhat Captain with his eyes that had such emotion written in them.

"Thatch. The name's Thatch kiddo."

Thatch said finally finding his courage to change the heavy atmosphere around the commanders.

Law cleared his throat to at least get everyone's attention, and which worked.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two talk I have better information to share."

Law said while placing his spotted hat on top of Kikoku and crossed his arms afterwards.

"To make everything simpler, we're simply from a different world."

The commanders had to hold back their own surprised reactions, many had thought that Luffy most have been from the future. There goes something logical enough to follow by, a parallel universe by far is something that didn't come up in their heads. It's the New World and who knows what could happen out there.

"That actually explains a lot." Luffy said while nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

"Then how did you two get to this universe?"

The sixteenth commander, Izou, curiously asked. Curiosity killed the cat for him and plus that peaked his attention, who wouldn't like to know about another Luffy that's more mature from looks…

Luffy opened his mouth but ended up closing it. Struggling to put each event in order in his mind, last thing he remembers is fighting with Kaido ready to get out of his Boundman, with his culverin being the last move, and was planning to transform into his Tankman form. If he was in a middle if a battle then how in the hell did he get transported here?

Ah man this made his head hurt!

Law was no good then Luffy was. He's placed in the same situation as the other Captain, he too couldn't actually make anything logic enough for him to be here. Last thing he remembers was running off with the rest of the Strawhat's and his crew. Sure they stopped a few times to fight off the underlings but anything else they stayed close to a shore were they all planned on waiting for Nekomamushi, Inuarashi and Marco to arrive.

Maybe everyone underestimated Kaido's underlings and one happened to have a devil fruit that sent them somewhere?

Silence soon engross the whole atmosphere of the room , no one batted an eye away from the pair.

Luffy was the first to speak with a grin plastered on his face. "I don't know. It's a mystery shishi!" After all his thinking he couldn't come up with anything else.

Every commander had at least a small smile decorating their faces, after all they grew too attached to their reckless younger brothers.

The surgeon sighed and shook his head at the nonsense Luffy just said. Yes it's a mystery but he should at least be worry about his crew and the situation they just were in.

"Where is Ace?"

Finally he asked aloud, it was bothering him how Ace wasn't with the rest of the commanders. His heart longs for his brother's features, accustomed behavior and love.

Sure Sabo gives him everything that he longs and he dearly appreciates and loves it all but he misses how Ace does it. Can't he be selfish for once in his lifetime and ask for Ace back?

"He said something along the lines of 'fucking intruder attacking _his_ Luffy' so Sabo took Ace somewhere to lower his temper down." Haruta, commander of the twelve division stated.

Luffy bit his bottom lip but said nothing, looks like Sabo is here too. At least he can trust him enough to tell him the whole truth of his universe in case he needs someone else to talk to. Sure Toaro gives him lots of attention but what if he's not around when he needs to talk to someone?

After awhile the commanders began to leave the room, after all they all had long conversations that none could have believed.

Luffy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, hes glad that no one asked about his scar on his chest. He may have cried there in front of his ally and the commanders which that'll bring down his pride.

Once everyone left the pair, they stayed quiet to get their thoughts together.

"Toaro, how do we get back?"

The surgeon stared down at the lithe captain and sighed for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I don't know Luffy-ya. But we need to hurry back so our plan will be sit in motion."

Everything so far is turning into something so wrong that it made Luffy frown and sigh. Who knows what might happen next, maybe more dead people will come back to the living? If so he doesn't want another Thrillerbark deja vu adventure

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: ah I'm sorry for the short chapter and long ass delay, a lot of stuff popped up in my life at the last minute of writing this chapter!**

 **I know everything is slow pace but that's the point right now! Cause come on who wants to skip right to the good part and miss small important details? ;)**

 **I'll probably update my other story (New Title) later on this week.**

 **Anyways I hope I didn't put too much spoilers from the manga, if I did oops.. Lmao, anyway thank for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

 **Edited 2/25/17**


End file.
